Black Buttons
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Roxas just moved into a new house, one with a history of people disappearing. One look into the Secret Door in his room, and he finds out why. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Roxas just moved into a new house, one with a history of people disappearing. One look into the Secret Door in his room, and he finds out why. [AkuRoku]

Based off of Coraline. I went to see it Friday night, and it was SO awesome!! I loved it. I'm going to read the book when school starts again. :Smile:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was raining, Roxas noticed dryly. Then again, it had been raining for the past two weeks in Twilight Town. Why should this place be any different?

"Hope there aren't any leaks..." the blond muttered, knowing his 'mother' heard him when she twitched.

"You know, Roxas, instead of complaining the whole time, you could, oh I don't know...enjoy it?" Larxene snipped at him.

Roxas scuffed. "You're taking me away from my friends, my house and my real parents. What is there to enjoy?"

Larxene was actually his Aunt. His mother, Rikku, got into a lot of trouble stealing, so he and his older twin brother Ven were taken away from her. However, seeing as Ven was seventeen, he could stay with his friend's family. Roxas had to go with their Aunt, who only took them in for the money she'd get.

And then with that money, she moved.

He sighed, remembering the looks he had gotten from his friends as they drove away. Olette had cried, and Pence looked like someone had just ran over his dog. Hayner hadn't been there, not wanting to show that he would miss Roxas; Ven had wanted to kill him, but Roxas knew it was just how Hayner was.

Although...he still hadn't called him...

Kinda petty, right?

"Why are we moving again?" Roxas asked, not bothering to look at her as she turned the windsheild wipers on higher.

Larxene glanced over at him. "My house was too small...and my Grandmother used to live here. It's a big house, but I think that someone else lives there as well."

"We have to share with strangers??" Roxas demanded, somehow getting even angrier.

"Not strangers." the blond women snapped. "They're your cousins. There's Riku, Kadaj....and I think Dante ran away with Sephiroth..."

"I've never heard of them, so they're strangers." Roxas said, digging into his pocket for his MP3 player. "How long till we get there?"

"Probably about....twenty minutes."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

The house wasn't bad, per say. It needed work, but it was big, and it was nicer than Roxas's old house. It was three stories, counting the attic, and it had a large basement. The outside was white, and all the window-frames and the door was black. There was a large garden off to the left of the house, and woods in the distance.

"Riku picked out a room for you." Larxene explained as she grabbed her suitcase out of the back of the car. Roxas only had a large duffel bag. "I think it's on the ground floor..."

Frowning, Roxas walked inside the house, not bothering to help her out or to wait. He paused, however, eyebrow raising. It was gorgeous in here. The lights were dim and the walls were a dark mahogany color. The floor was wood, and all the furniture was made out of black or red wood.

"Hello?" He called, carrying his bag into the kitchen.

At the sink, a tall boy with silver hair turned, looking surprised. "Oh...you must be Roxas."

"Yeah...who are you?" the blond asked, looking him over.

His silver hair fell into bright sea-green eyes and came to his back. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He only had wore socks on his feet, and Roxas noticed a silver necklace around his neck of a Heart with thorns through it.

"I'm Riku, youngest of six brothers." Seeing Roxas's face, Riku laughed. "Yeah, I know. My mom, Jenova, she loved kids...But when she had me, there were some problems. She lived, luckily, but she couldn't have anymore. She used to live here, but....well, she likes to travel. And Seph went with her...and I'm pretty sure Dante sneaked along..."

"So, who are your brothers?" Roxas asked. "Any sisters?"

Riku shook his head. "She only had boys, but she wanted a girl really badly...But there's Seph, Dante, Yazoo and Loz were twins, Kadaj then me...Kadaj could pass for my twin, but he was a year before me." Riku grinned, moving his bangs out of his eyes. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Just my twin brother Ven...We look a lot alike, but meh. I was born late, so there's a week between us."

"Wow...That sucks."

Roxas shrugged. "My mom had something wrong with her...I don't remember what it was, but I was sick a lot as a kid. I'm better now."

Somehow, Riku smiled wider. "You remind me of someone...."

"Really? Who?" Roxas asked, tilting his head.

"My best friend, Sora. He lives across the woods. It's him, his sister Kairi and their sister Yuna. Kadaj is seeing her."

"Roxas!" Larxene screeched from the front door, making said blond sigh and roll his eyes. "You better be unpacking with how fast you took off!"

Riku made a face. "Want me to show you your room? It's on this floor, next to mine. Everyone else is upstairs, but Kadaj has the attic."

Roxas nodded, glad he had someone to talk with here. They walked through the kitchen and passed the Living Room, where Roxas saw there was a rather large TV. A long hallway greeted him, with stairs at the end, and the dinning room to his right. Riku pointed to a white door on his left.

Going inside, Roxas gaped. It was dark, everything either black or silver. The floor, comforter, and walls were black. And the pillows, furniture, and dresser were silver. It was...perfect.

"Wow..."

Riku laughed. "I thought you might like it." He went inside with him. "It used to be mine, but I wanted a bigger room, so I went upstairs. There's a closet here..."

To the right, there was a silver door. Roxas opened it, peering inside. It was empty, the inside painted silver. Pulling back, the blond paused when something caught his eye. It looked like a small door, black with a silver keyhole.

"What's that?" he asked.

Riku blinked. "Oh, that. Nothing. It's all bricked up, actually. The key's on your dresser if you want to look."

He nodded. Riku gave him a wave and left, muttering about how summer homework sucked under his breath. Smirking, Roxas began unpacking his things. Ven was going to drive in tomorrow with his computer, so he'd need something to put it on...

Shrugging, he put the few clothes he had in the closet. The small door again caught his attention, but he forced himself to look away, sighing. _'Stupid house,'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So...what do you think? Should I continue? I won't write the next chapter until after I finish Seducing Spring though...but it's only got one more chapter, and I'll try to write that soon. :smile:

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Probably one of the fastest updates I've ever done...lol. I look forward to writing this story, and I'm happy about finishing another one. Go me!  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sighed as he and Riku played Video Games in the living room. "Well, this all could be worse....At least she waited a few days to start."

Larxene was screaming into a phone in the kitchen, where everyone could hear her. Even some of Riku's brothers had come to look before saying they were going to spend the week at a friends. The only one who wanted to stay was Kadaj.

"Our mom warned us what she would be like." Riku muttered, glancing at the couch where Kadaj had fallen asleep. "Though...I was hoping she was kidding."

"I sure as hell didn't get one." the blond hissed, watching as his character on screen killed his new friends. "I win."

Riku cursed. "Dammit. You're the only one here who can actually beat me...Sora doesn't even come close."

Roxas shrugged. "I play them a lot...though I prefer RPG."

Riku looked at the clock, sighing. "It's already eleven...I should get to bed. Me and Kadaj have work tomorrow."

"Work?"

"Yeah...Summer break is usually pretty boring, so we all end up getting jobs. I work at the mall as a Manager to some clothes store, and Kadaj works at the Movie Store."

Roxas nodded. "Is there a book store around?"

"Right next to the Clothes Department." Riku nodded. "If you want, I can bring you with me tomorrow. If you like books, you might want a job there."

Humming, Roxas stretched and made his way to bed after telling Riku, and a now awake Kadaj, goodnight. Closing his door, he sighed, glad that this wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be...But being away from Ven was a little disheartening.

Ven had always been the over-protective older brother. When something happened to Roxas, he was there immediately to look after him. Especially since their father, Tidus, had died. Neither of them had ever known him, but their mother didn't like to talk about him.

_'He'll be here tomorrow,'_ Roxas thought, changing into some pajamas. _'Then maybe he can help me with getting a job and setting up the computer. He better remember it too,'_ Sighing, the blond laid his head on to his new pillow, surprised at how soft it was. He feel asleep instantly.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas awoke to whispering. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he looked around. No one was there...but he did notice light from his closet. Frowning, he got up and opened it.

He nearly fell over.

The small door in the corner was open, and light was pouring out of it. Small, black creatures were crawling into the passage, either not noticing Roxas or not caring he was there. Gulping, the blond wondered if he should follow them...They didn't seem mean, and he was curious about where the door led to...

Glancing around, he got down to his hands and knees and crawled into the door. The bug-like creatures stopped, letting him go through without getting in his way. Biting his lip, the blond hoped this wasn't some sort of trap, or anything.

The passage was purple and blue, though it switched through the two colors. It was pretty long, but the ground was soft so it didn't hurt his knees. It didn't take long before he was on the other side, getting to his feet. He...was back in his closet. How did this happen?

"Where am I?"

"Roxas, is that you?"

The blond jumped. Someone was calling him...and if the layout was the same, it was coming from the kitchen. Looking around, Roxas frowned when he noticed that the black and silver of his room had reversed itself. _'Well...that's odd,' _he thought, going to the kitchen.

All the colors had been reversed, he noticed. _'Is this some sort of alternate reality?'_ he wondered, immediately thinking of Alice in Wonderland. Shaking his head, he peeked into the kitchen. He sighed in relief to see it was Riku.

"Riku, where are we?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Home, of course." Riku turned, smiling. The blond gaped.

Where his eyes should have been, there were buttons. They matched his eye color, but they were _**buttons**_. His hands began shaking, not sure if he should run away or not.

"Relax." the NotRiku said, flicking his long hair out of his face. "I'm the same as over there, just have button eyes." He chuckled. "I guess that is pretty weird though, huh? Anyway, I'm not allowed to hurt you."

Roxas choked. "_Allowed_? So you would if you could??"

"It depends on how annoying you are." the silverette admitted. "But He won't let me anyway so you're safe...Although, I am suppose to bring you to Him."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'He'?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, making the blond boy shudder at the effect it had on his eyes. "The ruler here? Don't tell me you came here and didn't know where 'here' is?" The blond blushed slightly, making Riku sigh. "Alright then. This is the Other World. Or rather, the World That Never Was. And Nobody rules here. He basically saw what made you unhappy, and turned it around."

"Me?" Roxas frowned. "Why me?"

Riku shrugged. "He must've taken a liking to you or something. Anyway, you should probably thank Him. He's in the courtyard."

Hesitating, Roxas nodded and all but ran out of the kitchen. _'Will everyone here have button eyes?'_ he wondered, but really hoped not. It was weird getting used to them. Shaking his head, he went outside, wondering where the courtyard was.

It was dark out. He half expected the sun to be shining, but he did prefer night. _'Wonder if that's why it's dark. Riku said this ruler guy wanted to make me happy...but I wonder why.'_ Roxas frowned, seeing in the distance large Sakura trees. _'But it's out of season,'_

A large garden stretched out before him. It had all types of flowers and Sakura trees outlined a path made out of obsidian stone. Lanterns lit the way into the middle, giving off a yellow glow. _'Wow. If this is all for me, I think I'll stay here,'_

"Hello?" Roxas called, seeing that he was in the middle of the garden. Black and red roses surrounded him. "Is anyone there....? My name's Roxas."

"I know."

The blond jumped. A pond was behind him, with a large curved tree. How he missed it, he had no idea. Sitting on the curve was a man. Roxas couldn't see him very well since it was dark, but he was tall, and he had gleaming green eyes.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you." he said, jumping off the tree and landing on the surface of the water. Roxas gulped. "You're a lot better than some of the other kids that have moved in."

Roxas smiled nervously. "W-well, I don't' know what I did to deserve it, but thank you...what's your name?"

The man chuckled, stepping on the path so Roxas could finally see him. "I'm Axel."

He was tall so Roxas had to look up at him. His hair was bright red and in spikes down his back. His eyes were, thankfully, not buttons, and he had black tattoos on his checks. He wore a tight, black shirt and black pants. Something seemed off about him though, but Roxas couldn't figure out what.

"So...what is this place?" Roxas asked. "And why is it all for me?"

Axel smiled. "Because I like you. And really, it's pretty lonely here. Of course, it's up to you if you want to come here, but I'd rather you did."

The red head ran a hand through his hair, and Roxas finally noticed what was odd about him; he had too many joints, and he noticed long canines in his mouth. Frowning, the blond wondered what exactly was Axel, but was too afraid to ask.

"Don't worry." Axel cut into his train of thought. "I'm not going to hurt you, Roxas. It's been along time since I've seen anyone."  
"What about that weird Riku up there?"

Axel shook his head. "He's only a replica I made. He doesn't do anything unless I tell him to."

"Oh..." That did sound pretty lonely...And Roxas did like it here. "I can probably stay for awhile."

Axel beamed, making Roxas blush. He hadn't noticed how pretty the other was until then, even with the longer teeth and weird joints. _'Really, if I left and never came back....I think I'd feel kinda guilty,'_

"How did you know my favorite flowers?" Roxas asked, looking around the garden. "Or trees?"

"Well..." Axel looked sheepish, but he was still smiling. "I can see into you heart. I can do that with anyone. It's a bit of a curse, but it can come in handy."

Roxas blushed again. "Everything?"

He nodded, grinning. "Yep. Even some of the things you wished no one could see. But don't worry, I can keep secrets."

Roxas hummed, wincing when he stomach growled at him. He hadn't eaten anything since, well, Larxene made dinner. And she couldn't cook to save her life.

"Let's get back to the house." Axel said, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders. "Dinner should be ready."

Roxas smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "T-thanks...What's for dinner?"

"Anything you want."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

So, another chapter. Heh, everyone wanted to see Axel in this story! I hope he meets expectations. He'll get better as time goes by. So please let me know what you think and if there's anything I need to work on.

R&R


End file.
